The need to quickly construct inexpensive structures such as homes or other types of buildings is ever present. Further, these structures must be soundly built to accommodate the forces of nature including natural disasters and/or man-made disasters such as a fire. For example, should a natural disaster such as a hurricane strike, hundreds or thousands of people might be left without housing. This situation is magnified if such a disaster occurs in a poorer section of the world where many of the people would not have the means necessary to quickly rebuild or relocate. Therefore, there is a need to have numerous housing structures, whether temporary or permanent, to be built in a quick, efficient and inexpensive manner.
Further, these structures must be strong and secure such that they may be lived in safely and permanently if needed or desired. Accordingly, there is a need for a strong, relatively lightweight, inexpensive, fireproof and easy to assemble construction material and method of construction. Prior art construction material and systems have failed to adequately meet these needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,259 issued to Myers discloses a roof construction system. Myers differs from the present invention in that the roof construction system comprises a metal roof deck to which a thin waterproof membrane, a foam insulation, and another water impervious membrane are attached. Myers does not disclose a quick and inexpensive method of construction using corrugated material as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,828 issued to Mancini, et al. discloses a structural member used as a wall between a ceiling and a floor. Mancini, et al. differs from the present invention in that the wall comprises an accordion-like cardboard core sandwiched between two dry wall boards and utilizes an inverted U-channel to support the wall at its upper end, and a complicated two component support member at its lower end. Mancini, et al. does not disclose a quick and inexpensive method of construction using corrugated material as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,044 issued to Stitt, et al. discloses a fire retardant wall construction. Stitt, et al. differs from the present invention in that the wall comprises two sets of spaced apart panels between which are arranged four panels of fire retardant material and utilizes a complicated clip mechanism to attach the structure. Stitt, et al. does not disclose a quick and inexpensive method of construction using corrugated material as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 683,060 issued to New discloses an insulating construction. New differs from the present invention in that the insulating construction comprises a wooden block having a plurality of partitions therein spread or separated by air-spaces. New does not disclose a quick and inexpensive method of construction using corrugated material as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,099 issued to Beckman, et al. discloses a furniture panel. Beckman, et al. differs from the present invention in that the furniture panel comprises a corrugated, foam sandwich core enclosed by a jacket having a decorative exterior. Beckman, et al. does not disclose a quick and inexpensive method of construction using corrugated material as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,806 and 5,032,447 issued to Bailey disclose a fire barrier material for use in building construction. Bailey differs from the present invention in that the fire barrier material is used in conjunction with wall, ceiling or floor expansion joint systems. Bailey does not disclose a quick and inexpensive method of construction using corrugated material as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 897,158 issued to Ryan discloses a plaster board. Ryan differs from the present invention in that the plaster board comprises of a layer of plaster of paris, a sheet of coarse burlap, a second plaster layer and a second sheet of burlap to which asbestos is applied. Ryan does not disclose a quick and inexpensive method of construction using corrugated material as does the present invention.